In many financial markets, holders of positions in traded assets are required to maintain a minimum balance of cash or other assets as a performance bond. This performance bond may be used to reduce the risk to other market participants of losses associated with the position holder failing to fulfill its obligations. If a holder of a portfolio goes bankrupt or otherwise defaults, the performance bond for that portfolio can be used to reduce losses resulting from the holder no longer being able to cover its positions. It is desirable to a base performance bond requirement for a portfolio on an accurate estimate of amounts that might be recoverable when liquidating that portfolio. However, attempting to liquidate a large position in a particular financial product can itself significantly affect the market for that product. As a result, estimating liquidation recovery becomes more difficult as position sizes increase. There remains a need for improved systems and techniques to calculate a performance bond value that better accounts for liquidation costs.